Question: Evaluate $\dfrac p2-5$ when $p=14$.
Answer: Let's substitute ${14}$ for $ p$. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ p}2-5$ $= \dfrac{{14}}2-5$ $= 7-5$ $=2$